1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a method of blocking cell adhesion molecules. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of blocking cell adhesion molecules with monoclonal antibodies or synthesized substances.
2. Background Information
Cell adhesion molecules are surface proteins that mediate cell binding, and the expression of these molecules can promote the migration of leukocytes to areas of inflammation. One of these cell adhesion molecules, intercellular adhesion molecule-1 (ICAM-1), can be expressed on the human cornea and retinal pigment epithelium (RPE)(Elner, V. M. et al., Am. J. Path. (1991) 138:525-536; Kaminska, G. M. et al., Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. (1991) 32 (Supp):677; Forrester, J. V. et al., Curr. Eye Res. (1990) 9 (Supp):183-191). Lymphocyte function-associated antigen-1 (LFA-1), a member of the integrin family of cell adhesion molecules, is the counter receptor for ICAM-1. In contrast to ICAM-1 which can be expressed on several ocular tissues, LFA-1 is predominantly expressed in leukocytes (Albelda, S. M. et al., FASEB, J. (1990) 4:2868-2880; Springer, T. A., Nature (1990) 346:425-434). The interaction of ICAM-1 and LFA-1 is felt to be important in regulating and guiding the migration of lymphocytes to sites of inflammation. Another adhesion molecule, endothelial leukocyte adhesion molecule-1 (ELAM-1), is expressed on the corneal endothelium in endotoxin induced uveitis (EIU) in the Lewis rat (Whitcup, S. M. et al., Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. (1991) 32 (Supp):677).